Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{27}{50} \times -20\% \times 0.82 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{27}{50} = -0.54$ $ -20\% = -\dfrac{20}{100} = -0.2 $ Now we have: $ -0.54 \times -0.2 \times 0.82 = {?} $ $ -0.54 \times -0.2 \times 0.82 = 0.08856 $